


Besos de lágrimas

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin lo supo la primera vez que hablaron, la primera vez que hablaron de verdad. Supo que contaría aquella historia a sus nietos entre susurros, con un plato de galletas sobre la mesa. Les diría: «Niños, os voy a contar aquella vez que conocí a vuestra abuela».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escristora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Escristora).



> Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.
> 
> Este fic es un regalo para **Escristora**. Ella pidió un Colin/Luna en el foro “ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ” y yo, antes de dormir, siempre tengo Epifanías. No sé si es lo que tenías en mente, pero esta ha sido mi idea (y mi aportación a la pareja). 

Colin lo supo la primera vez que hablaron, la primera vez que hablaron _de verdad_. Supo que contaría aquella historia a sus nietos entre susurros, con un plato de galletas sobre la mesa.

Les diría: «Niños, os voy a contar aquella vez que conocí a vuestra abuela» y ellos preguntarían, con sus vocecillas agudas, si aquella era una historia de la guerra. Porque, por supuesto, les encantarían todas sus historias sobre la guerra. Las historias en las que su abuelo era un héroe.

Y su abuela también, faltaría más.

Entonces se agacharía y bajaría más la voz –solo para asegurarse de que no lo oyera-: «Fue después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore», haría una pausa, pequeña, para crear expectación. O para que recordaran otras historias sobre aquella época. «Yo había ido a dar un paseo por el lago, me sentía huraño y no quería hablar con nadie, cuando la vi». Otra pausa, obligatoria.

«Estaba llorando».

Y entonces aparecería ella, con una risa cantarina danzando sobre sus labios y su cabello blanquecino. Casi etéreo.

«Las mentiras hacen llorar a los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados» tararearía antes de sentarse junto a él. Y enlazarían sus manos, con las cabezas muy juntas. Porque Colin supo en aquel momento que estarían siempre juntos.

«Está bien» accedería con una falsa molestia en la voz, «era yo el que estaba llorando». Porque Luna nunca llora, porque Luna es la fuerte de los dos.

~X~

— Tú eres el chico que está enamorado de Harry—dijo con simplicidad una voz a mi espalda, haciendo que me sobresaltara y girara la cabeza, sorprendido.

Me había escondido entre unos arbustos junto al lago, después del entierro del director me había entrado una fuerte melancolía y los ojos se me habían aguado. En seguida me di cuenta que si me quedaba allí todos me verían llorar.

No me gusta que me vean llorar.

Pensé que estaba bien oculto, pero aquella chica rara que siempre iba a las reuniones del ED me había encontrado. Me picaban los ojos y la nariz, así que bajé la vista y ni me planteé defenderme.

— Es triste, ¿verdad?— continuó sentándose junto a mí. Iba descalza y el agua mojó levemente sus pies. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que le ondeaba suavemente con el viento –etéreo.

— No tenía que haber muerto— gruñí, intentando tragarme las lágrimas. Estaba avergonzado.

— No— coincidió ella con sus ojos saltones mirando al lago—, pero tampoco es un adiós para siempre, ¿verdad?

Giró ligeramente la cabeza y me miró. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida y una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Era la primera vez que hablábamos, que hablábamos de _verdad_.

Era la primera vez que la veía. Que la veía _de verdad_.

— ¿No?— pensé en todas las creencias muggles que había oído a lo largo de mi vida. El cielo, el infierno. ¿De verdad creía Luna en esas cosas?

—No— confirmó ella con una seguridad que hubiese hecho palidecer a cualquier sacerdote.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando al vacío, hasta que ella decidió volver a hablar.

— Tengo algo que te animará— murmuró sin mirarme a los ojos—, una pulsera. ¿La quieres?

Temí decir que sí. Ella siempre llevaba rábanos en las orejas y collares hechos con corchos. Pero tampoco estaría bien negarse, así que me esforcé por sonreír y asentir.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña pulsera hecha con cuerda y pequeñas caracolas. Dudó un segundo antes de empezar a hablar.

— Llaman a los espíritus— explicó con simplicidad tomando mi muñeca—, así siempre sentirás que están junto a ti. Nunca nos abandonan.

Me sentí conmovido. La volví a mirar y decidí que no era para nada fea, que, de hecho, era muy guapa. Tenía una expresión soñadora y un cabello rubio sucio que enmarcaba su rostro. Cogí mi cámara –que, como sabréis, llevo conmigo a todas partes— y se la enseñé.

— ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?— y sin más pulsé el botón.

Cuando el flash desapareció, ella parpadeó lentamente y arrugó el ceño.

— Quiero algo a cambio, es lo justo— dijo seriamente, sin siquiera parpadear—. Pero para que tenga el mismo valor te lo tengo que robar.

— ¿El qué?— pregunté inseguro.

— Un beso de lágrimas— susurró un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre mí.

~X~

Entonces sonreiría, sin llegar a dar datos –porque es un caballero y porque no está bien hablar con los nietos de ciertas cosas- y la miraría, sabiendo que todo está bien. Que todo acabó bien.

Colin lo sabe, sabe que algún día contará esa historia. Por eso se abraza a esa idea mientras todo se va volviendo negro a su alrededor. Mientras el miedo lo envuelve y el frío lo rodea. Mientras a su alrededor vuelan hechizos, caen personas.

Sabe que contará esa historia, se dice una vez más.

Una vez más antes de dormir para siempre.

 _Fin_.


End file.
